Robot Boy
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Sesshomaru wonders why it is that Kagome trys to commit suicide. Summary sucks but it gets better inside.


She was in pain.

I knew from the way her breathing was so labored and jagged. She was struggling for the very breath that was supposed to keep her alive. It was slowly leaking… Like a faucet left on.

What I couldn't understand was why?

**You say you're not going to fight Because no one will fight for you**

She had stained the water in the tub a diluted red color. One of her wrists was hanging over the edge slowly dripping blood on the pure white tile. Actually, everything in this room is white but her.

**And you think there's not enough love And no one to give it to**

I realize now that your still alive. You look at me with glazed eyes. Eyes that were so bright but are now as lifeless as you will be if I don't find help.

I quickly grab my cell phone an dial 911. I give the information and hang up. You whisper a no that comes out breathless.

**And you're sure you've hurt for so long You've got nothing left to lose**

I ask you why. I had thought we were so happy. I had thought we were finally getting it together. When did things go so wrong?

You never answer. The paramedics rush in from behind me.

"Sir, you need to move." I do I step out into the hallway. I a splash and then your there. Head rolled backward, body wrapped in a white stained towel. They rush into an ambulance and I ride with you. You are my wife after all. I once again ask why.

**So you say you're not going to fight Because no one will fight for you**

Fight? I'm so confused. You were always fighting. Fighting for what you believed in. For life itself. And now you wanted to just give up? I see now that this is a battle you have lost.

**You say the weight of the world Has kept you from letting go**

We reach the hospital and I wait inside the emergency room.

I am numb.

I feel nothing yet I feel everything. Like a very strange hollow feeling. This hospital is also white. But, the walls are filled with much sorrow, sickness and grief. These walls know of death.

There's also this nagging in the back of my mind. Its my conscience wondering if I could have prevented all this from happening. I can't believe I didn't notice her indifference towards anything.

**And you think compassion's a flaw And you'll never let it show**

Then I realized I could have. The truth hits me hard. I've seen signs. Lately, her smiles haven't been reaching your eyes.

The doctor comes out of the room and the emergency light is turned off. He says there's nothing that could be done. That she had lost too much blood.

"Can I at least talk to her in the moment we have now?"

He nods his head solemnly.

**And you're sure you've hurt in a way That no one will ever know**

Your right. I never did know. Until it was too late.

I walk in and can just sense the death that is slowly approaching her body. She looks absolutely terrible. Her skin is now a very pale white and its very chalky looking. Her hair is limp and damp with the lack of nutrients. But its her eyes that say everything. They look at me with hatred that went beyond the whole universe.

**But someday the weight of the world Will give you strength to go**

"Why did you save me?" Her voice came out sharp. I walk over to her side, grab a chair, and plop down with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't I save you? You're my whole world. I just don't understand why? Why leave our life behind?"

"You wouldn't understand." She takes a deep breath and I her heart thump fast then slow down. She may not want to live but her body does. She looks at me then. Her eyes look like they're trying to pierce into my soul. She then does the oddest thing. She smiles.

**Hold on, the weight of the world Will give you the strength to go**

"You know, I never got over how beautiful you were." I look at her quizzingly but she never continued.

Her heart started to slow down. I reached for her cold hand trying to warm it up. "Please." I was almost to the point of sobbing.

**So hold on, the weight of the world Will give you the strength to go**

"Please stay with me. Don't give up on us." I think I felt the first sign of tears when I feel the hot trails run down my face and drip on her hands.

**So hold on, the weight of the world Will give you the strength to go**

"I don't want to live a lie anymore. My whole world was meaningless until I meet you. I thought I would be better but it just came back. I can't survive on just being Kagome anymore." Her eyes pleaded for me to understand but I just grasp the idea.

So I told her:**Just hold, on the weight of the world Will give you the strength to go**

Her heart started to slow down and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Her heart did one little flutter and died out. Her eyes closed and her hand slipped from my grasp.

_Beeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp..._

I guess the strength of the world did let her go.

Away from this world and away from life. I should have been happy. She had got her wish. But for some odd reason I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face.

* * *

Wellp here ya go. I do not own any characters from Inuyasha and I do not own the song Robot Boy by the amazing Linkin Park.

I hope you enjoyed my story. It was a little sad but I felt that way when I wrote it.

Please R&R^.^


End file.
